Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a packaging method, a display panel, and a display device.
An Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) display panel has the advantages of active light emission, high brightness, high contrast, ultrathin thickness, low power consumption, large view angle, wide operating temperature range and so on, and thus is a new-type advanced flat panel display device widely used.
An existing OLED device has organic layer materials extremely sensitive to moisture and oxygen, which may greatly reduce the service life of the OLED device. To solve this problem, at present, mainly a glass adhesive packaging process is adopted to isolate OLED organic layer materials from the environment. Specifically, first of all, a glass adhesive is formed at an edge of a packaging cover plate by way of screen printing, then the glass adhesive is prebaked, and then the glass adhesive is heated until it is melted and sintered by way of laser irradiation. In this way, the packaging cover plate and an array substrate are adhered together.
However, in the glass adhesive packaging process, when laser irradiation is used to sinter the glass adhesive, the laser is likely to irradiate a cathode layer of the array substrate and cause thermal damage to film layers (for example, planarization passivation layer) under the cathode layer and to neighboring organic light emitting layers, which may cause a failure of light emission of the OLED device thereon. Particularly for a narrow frame product, a distance between the glass adhesive thereon and the cathode layer is further reduced, thereby further increasing a possibility of a laser spot falling on the cathode layer.